Successor
by Agrotera Thanatos
Summary: You never know when you have to take your place as the heir.


A pair of screams echoed across the mountain range as two Digimon, male and female dragons, tore across the landscape with a bundle in their possession, trying to outrun the grotesque figure behind them.

"Keep running!" the male called behind him, one clawed hand firmly grasping his mate's. "We'll get to my father's den soon, he'll protect us!"

"How much further is it?" the female asked, breaking from his grip in the hopes she could bolt behind an outcropping. If she could just… reach...

"Flame Inferno!" Daemon roared, a pillar of flame intercepting her in her escape attempt, engulfing her in the searing flames. To Hisyarumon's horror, he was unable to stop Daemon as his mate roasted alive. Her hands, sticking out in order to protect their child from the assault, dropped to the ground, holding the small bundle even in death. The child, wrapped up secure, began wailing at the instinctive loss of its mother and Daemon drew towards it. "And now for the heir…"

"_Jūouguruma!"_ Hisyarumon cried, tears visible and pouring down his face as he struck Daemon repeatedly with the floating, ethereal rocks. How dare he- How dare that monster take away his mate, his closest friend—he was going to—

Tossed about by the attack, it only took seconds for the Demon Lord to right himself as he turned to face his opponent. Of course, he was trying to avenge his mate by killing him. He'd had enough of dying to irritating dragons. "And you thought that would be… _effective?_" Daemon sneered, staring down at Hisyarumon with a scornful look.

"I'll _never_ let you lay a finger on my son!" Hisyarumon snarled, readying himself. "_Seiryu—_"

"Chaos Flare!" Daemon shouted almost gleefully, the pulses of dark-fed fire much too quick for the blade attack the dragon would have used. Despite thrashing against it, escaping the blaze, he only found himself being eaten away at by its corrosive aspect. Letting out a high pitched wail as the fast-acting flare consumed him, his killer quickly turned to face the little Baby, wailing in his blankets. "Hmph. He ought to have trained your father better. Though I suppose all that did was just make it easier for me in the end," the Demon Lord chuckled, kneeling before Fufumon. So tiny, upset… so full of _potential—_"Chaos Fla-_arughhhhh!_" he'd raised his left arm, so intent on rending the life from this miniscule Digimon, only to feel the searing pain of his arm- _his arm-_ being lopped off. Reeling back, sapphire eyes narrowed at the sight of his attacker.

Wielding two swords, the golden dragon loomed overhead. His eyes, filled with rage and sorrow and murderous intent, locked with Daemon's. "Leave," he demanded in a quiet voice, one that promised horrid mutilation and death should he fail to obey. Daemon didn't flinch, instead rearing his one good hand back, and-

_"Eiseiryūoujin!"_ the ancient dragon thundered, the energy blasts emanating from the blades cracking the boulders behind Daemon. Deliberately. As the rockslide began down the mountain, the Demon Lord could only wince as his severed arm fell to the depths below.

"Gck—" Daemon shuddered, grasping his wrist again. Oh, how it stung and burned, data falling from it like thick blood. "Perhaps you win this time," he conceded, glancing down at the little slime. The brat was still crying… Oh, how it seemed to hate him, and how he hated it…

Actually…

Without another word, he disappeared, making sure to keep very special note of the slime.

Dismissing the blades, Ouryumon was quick to the baby's side, sweeping him up in his claws and cradling him ever so gently. How, how could he have missed seeing this?! Grief overwhelmed the aging dragon, and he couldn't help but want to mourn the son he never got to say farewell to. All he had now was…

"My grandson, the child of my heir… Ahhh… If only I hadn't been away today, if only I hadn't needed to gather herbs…" he bowed his head, allowing a few tears to slide down his face. The baby cooed soothingly, and he chanced a smile. "I'll raise you. Perhaps he'll forgive me for not saving him and his mother, by taking care of you," he nodded, retreating into his den.

_"Iaijin!_" the battle cry of a young Digimon sounded- the creature itself looking like a young, samurai-like dragon. On command, metal spikes shot forward from his mouth, impaling the marked dummies as sawdust stuffing flew everywhere. _"Iaijin! Iaijin!"_ he shouted, each cry summoning more and more spikes. He was rather proud of himself, the boy was.

"You're getting better, Ryudamon," Ouryumon said, an easy expression on his face. "You may surpass me yet."

"No one could surpass you, Grandfather!" Ryudamon said with an earnest look on his face. The thought of anyone ever surpassing his grandfather was preposterous! Ouryumon was one of the strongest Digimon the Rookie even knew! "You can DNA Digivolve with Lord Alphamon! You're the Ouryuken!"

"While all that is true," Ouryumon conceded, patting his grandson fondly on the head. "Remember, there are always people stronger. And that the burden of the Ouryuken will one day be your own. But I know you'll do me proud. Now go wash up, it's almost dinnertime."

"Okay, Grandfather!" Ryudamon giggled, rushing away to get clean. He felt a warm glow inside of him, pleased that his grandfather thought so well of him and had so much faith.

As dinner came around, the Rookie dragon found himself asking that one question again.

"Grandfather, where are my parents?"

"My dear child…I'm not going to lie to you. When you were just a Baby, a very evil Digimon took them from this world. While I was unable to save them, I was still able to save _you._ Thus, you came into my care."

"Why didn't I die?" Ryudamon mournfully asked. He wished he could have met them. "Why was I saved for last?"

"I really don't know, Ryuda, I really don't."

Their dinner continued in a somber silence, and Ouryumon debated whether or not telling him had been the best idea. While it was important for the child to know, he felt, the fact he'd more than once stated he wanted to avenge them troubled the aging dragon. He didn't want Ryudamon to fight any more than necessary.

A crash sounding from the den's entrance snapped Ouryumon out of his reverie, eyes narrowing as he hastily stood from the table.

"Ouryumon~ Come out, come out, wherever you are~" a purring, feminine voice called from the tunnels, eliciting a low growl from the golden dragon.  
"Persiamon… then that means-" Ouryumon turned in a hurry as the sound of footsteps began echoing. They were still quite a bit away from the dining hall, so if he hurried—

Ushering Ryudamon into the kitchens, Ouryumon took a deep breath. It was too soon for this, far, far too soon. Ryudamon was but a child still, he hadn't even reached Champion level. Still, of course, Ryudamon had no idea why he was being sent into the other room.

"Grandfather, what's going—"

"Shh!" Ouryumon ordered, dreading his next few steps. "Go into the kitchen and hide. Should it get dire, I want you to run_._ Run, and do not look back. This is for your own good, and should I lose you…" letting a tear slide down his face, he manifested a glowing, golden orb and presented it to his grandson. "Take this with you. It's a… lucky charm, of sorts. It should keep you safe."

"O-okay…" Ryudamon whispered, forepaws settling on the orb. He let out a surprised gasp as the item crackled and disappeared into his body. Without so much as an explanation from his grandfather, he was shut in the room—however, in the elder's haste, the door was left slightly ajar. And instead of making a run for it, Ryudamon watched from the crack, trembling in fear.

"Aww, you're no fun, hiding in here like this," another Digimon said from the doorway, three others behind her. Tall and elegant, and with a golden claw fitted on one hand, she was almost clearly based off what a human would call a succubus. The three behind her, a demon, a cat woman, and a witch riding a broom, looked eager as they followed their mistress.  
"Lillithmon, Persiamon, Witchmon, and LadyDevimon. …I'm…honored…" Ouryumon greeted in a strained voice. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"You know perfectly well, Ouryie~" Witchmon giggled, bouncing up and down on her broomstick. "We're here to rout Alphie. If we get rid of you and claim your power~ Then he'll lose his ul~ti~mate~ wea~pon~~~!" she laughed delightedly, earning her a couple of dirty looks from her companions. Whether she was ignoring or oblivious to them, she continued, darting forward ahead of Lilithmon. "Aquari Pressure! Baruluna Gale!" The wind and water shot forward from Witchmon's outstretched hands, wrapping around the dragon as they began cutting into him.

With a curse, Ouryumon deflected the blows. He couldn't bring himself to attack, not for fear of accidentally triggering a cave-in. And with Ryudamon in the next room… He could only defend.

"Oh~ Mrrowrr~?" Persiamon chuckled, sashaying forward as their mistress watched with a pleased smirk. "And why isn't the famed Ouryuken retaliating? Surely he should have the energy to destroy us?"

"Perhaps old age has deteriorated his strength," LadyDevimon murmured, casting a glance to the feline Digimon. Purring, Persiamon stepped forward as she began to sway to an inaudible tune. "Vampire Wave," she breathed, dancing forward quickly as she lashed out at Ouryumon. The great, golden dragon dodged, but not without gashes being torn into his tail. Pain wracked up his spine, and it didn't help that LadyDevimon had been partially right. His age was slowly sapping his strength, and now that he no longer…

"Darkness Spear!" Ladydevimon shouted, chasing Ouryumon about the chamber with dozens of spikes, tracking him and eventually tying him up as he slammed into the ground. "Play defense all you choose, we know what you're up to now."

"Yep, yep! Poor Ouryie~ trying to defend something. Lord Daemon already told us you fostered your grandson~" Witchmon laughed, twirling around.

"Perhaps he might seek to join us, he might make a good little lapdog," Lilithmon said, placing her chin in one hand. Oh, how easy this was… and LadyDevimon thought it was far too easy.

He shouldn't be acting like this, not this weak.

"He'd never stoop so low—not to work with a devil like you. Nothing so ugly as you…" Ouryumon snarled, trying not to let the pain cloud his mind.

Tsking, LadyDevimon looked over to Lilithmon. "Something definitely isn't right here, Lady Lilithmon. He's deteriorating too fast."

"He is?" the Demon Lord said, frowning as she stepped towards the dragon, golden claw extended. A veil of electricity enveloped the dragon and he screamed, writhing as something seemed to invade and search through him— "_No!_" the Demon Lord screamed, nails screeching down his golden armor, tearing through the scales. "Damn you, where is the Ouryuken data?!"

"Grk- You aren't getting… your hands on it. I may not have the code anymore, but you'll never get your hands on it either," Ouryumon chuckled weakly.

"…If you no longer have the data, then I have no use for you," the Demon Lord of Lust said coldly, turning on the dragon as she began to strike. "Nazar Nail! Phantom Pain!" she screamed in fury, stabbing and slicing at the weakening dragon, finishing Ouryumon off with her Empress Emblaze. Composing herself as the data disintegrated and dispersed through the area, she straightened.

Damnit.

"Grandfather!" Ryudamon screamed from the kitchen, a sound of anguish and immeasurable grief, forgetting that he was supposed to be hiding. And should have been running.

Turning as a whole, the three harem members began to laugh scornfully as Lilithmon herself made her way towards the kitchen. It all fit- the child was in hiding, the Ouryuken data was missing.

He was the bearer.

"Ryudamon," Lillithmon called out in a honeyed voice. She reached out for the trembling child. "Won't you come out and play? You must be so sad, dear little one. But I can take away this pain. Just come with me, and I will make it _all better…_"

"Yeah~! C'mon, Ryudaaa~ Come play with us, please~?" Witchmon giggled, clapping her hands together. "I always wanted a pet dragon!"

"He isn't going to be a pet, Witchmon," Persiamon pointed out. "He's-"

"No! No, no, no! I want my grandfather back!" he screamed, tears rolling down his face. "You monsters! I hate you! And I'm gonna get revenge if it's the last thing I do!" he vowed, bolting. He needed to run, to get out of there—he had been so confident his invincible grandfather was going to succeed. To beat them. So then why— Why had he been so weak? He was the Ouryuken—

Unless.

_Oh._

"LadyDevimon! Persiamon! Witchmon! Capture him at once and bring him here before he escapes! I need him alive, he is the Ouryuken!" Lilithmon commanded. As the three henchwomen clamored for the boy, he skirted around the tables and rammed himself into the waste disposal chute. With a disgusted screech behind him, he soon found himself descending at a rapid speed, coated in muck and slime.

And then everything was water—a vast, raging river sweeping him away as he struggled to stay afloat. The current proved too strong, however, and he was carried away, being swept quickly down the mountain as he kicked and struggled to reach shore.

The servants all descended the mountainside, splitting up quickly to search the area. If they couldn't find him…Their mistress was sure to be displeased. But what had been a simple mistake as falling into a trash chute had been fortuitous for him in the end. As much as none of them wanted to witness the ensuing tantrum their mistress might well have.

Convening by the banks of the river, the three harem members sighed.

"Awww, Ryudie musta been killed in the water. There's a waterfall nearby, and there's no way he survived that fall!" Witchmon said with an exasperated groan.

"You're a fool to think the Ouryuken is so easily killed, Witchmon," LadyDevimon said in reply, crossing her arms as she stared out at the water. How irritating it all was.

"Well, we might as well go tell Lady Lilithmon, mm?" Persiamon suggested with a yawn, stretching as she began her trek back to their mistress to report in. How bothersome that the little dragon had managed to get away, she felt. And in water, it'd be near impossible to trace his scent.

She supposed that was how life was at times.

Tumbling, that's all that he felt as he fell through the waters of that raging river. Over a waterfall and into the basin beneath it, he felt himself sinking—

-he'd never quite learned how to swim, did he?

Everything was water and sound and falling—

And then synapses of electricity as another current began sweeping him away. Tugging on him, pulling at him, revealing the X-Antibody and the semi-dormant Ouryuken codes.

And then as quickly as that happened, the synapses of electricity rushed him out again, depositing him somewhere in a veil of fog, quickly pierced through by a screeching vehicle.

He'd just 'washed ashore', to put it one way, maneuvering himself out of the Digital Field that had formed upon his arrival.

The little dragon was shaking, that horrifying moment playing over and over in his mind as he navigated the new—corridors? Tunnels—no, it was bright out, there was a sky even with the massive walls of stone and steel surrounding him. Where had he ended up? The mountains above him were intimidating, reflecting gleaming, blinding light.

_I want to go home…_ Ryudamon thought as he trotted along.


End file.
